The strange life of Zofia Summers or Saturday
by has her head in the clouds
Summary: Mix of Twilight and Saturday. Zak's twin sister is taken away at birth by the Sercet Scientist and raised in La Push, Washington. One of her best friends Embry Call leaves for 2 weeks ad he comes back he acts like she's the best thing that ever happened.
1. prolong

Prolong

(Zofi pov)

Hi my name is Zofia Summers, I prefer Zofi or Zo but never Fifi,I was raised in La Push, Washington. My best friends are Quil, Jake, and Embry. 2 weeks ago Embry is he is hanging with the "La Push gang" strange I know a tiny town has a gang.  
His mom, Nancy very nice person, is making him come back to school tomorrow. So he doesn't fail this year. I am going to kill him for ditching Quil, Jake, and, and me. He is my best friend and ignores me for 2 weeks. If there is one thing I know it is that boy is dead meat.

!!My first story don't be mean and please rate.!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Argost pov)

I believe the Saturday boy may have a sibling, twin sister to be exact. I have hired Van Ruck to find out. If she is I may have a way to capture Kur. "Arogst" Van Ruck says. "I have information on the that girl, you pedophile. Why Zofia Summers if I may ask." "Have you looked at her picture or read her information." I asked smirking. "No why?"  
he asked purely confused. "Than look at the picture.""WHAT THE HELL!!" Van Ruck yelled at the top of his lungs. "Iknow a female version of the Saturday boy." I said. "The brat's twin sister." He said.

(Doyle pov)

"HOLY" I whisper. I have to ask Drew and Doc about this I thought as I crawled away in the air vent. I thought about the girl in the picture had white bangs and long black hair with a face like Zak's accept girlier.  
She was hanging out with 3 Native American boys in the picture playing soccer. Zak was gonna freak when he find out about his tomboy sister.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Embry pov)

My mom is making me go back to school and Sam too. He said something about blending. Which is impossible I'm 6'7 and look like a body builder. The reason I wasn't paying attention in case you're wondering is I dreading seeing Zofi. No she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. I remember when Paul found out.  
_**Flashback  
"Dude one of your best friends is a chick. Your gay aren't you!" He said laughing.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!"I yelled.  
"Paul knock it off!" Sam said.  
"But really Embry, how she's a hottie." Paul said. "Well she could be counted as my sister." I said. "So she's free." He asked hopefully. "I hope you relase Zofi hates your guts for being a player." "Well, damn." He said.  
Flashback end  
**_**I manage to find clean clothes in my extremely messy room. I start down the stairs but my mom stops me. "Embry Call young man you are going to school today" She says sternly. "I know Ma. That's why I'm leaving the house." I said walking out the door. "Come straight home after school." She yelled after me. I got into my car and started the 15 minute drive to school. Somehow I knew this day would end badly.**

(Zofi pov)

I woke up and broke the alarm clock again. I crawled out of bed slowly. This was a bad day I could tell from the pounding headache. I pulled out an orange t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a black "To Write Love on Her Arms" sweatshirt. I grabbed an apple, my keys, and my backpack. I headed out to my car and drove the 10 minutes to school. I stopped by locker and got everything I needed for homeroom, and first period. When I got to homeroom I opened the book I reading and forgot the world.

(Embry pov)

When I got to homeroom, my whole world shifted when I saw the girl of my dreams. Right away I wanted to be next to her and protect her. I saw an angel, a thing of beauty, a being more perfect than a greek goddess, I saw.... Zofi!! It was like seeing her for the first time. She had soft jet black hair that made her white bangs stand out. Zofi had beautiful coal black eyes, full lips, and a body to die for and.... oh shit. I just imprinted on a girl who was pissed off at me and probably wants to kill me. I'm doomed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Doyle pov)

I have a niece. Zofia Samantha Summers. The Secret Scientist took her away at birth. Once again Doc and I disagree on something.  
He wants to silently stop Argost without telling Zak."He deserves to know." Drew said. "It could disrupt Zofia's life." Doc said. "Zofia's life is in danger we can't save her and keep her from Zak at the same time!" I yelled.  
"Your right." Doc said. "So let's tell him." Drew said.

(Zak pov)

I'm going to die of boredom. Zon's migrating, Komodo and Fiskerton are hunting for bugs. Also I have evil math homework. (I agree with him math homework should die!) So could do math or nothing. Math was going to murder.  
So I tried sleeping. It didn't work. "Zak could you come here." Dad yelled. "OK." I said. It took me 10 seconds running to find them. "Zak, honey we have something to tell you." Mom said. "Zak you have a twin sister." Dad said.  
"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Excuse me for freaking out but I just found out I have a twin sister.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(Zofi pov)  
Finally the hell on earth known as math is over.(he he they think the same way) I was wrong about today it's even worse than bad. Embry did come back to school, he changed a lot.  
Don't get me wrong he was cute before, hot at some points. But now that boy is smokin' hot. He got taller, he has muscles and abs, abs I tell you abs! What? I have a thing for buff guys. I hate to admit it but I had trouble not jumping him. Here's what happened.  
_**Flashback **__  
_(10 minutes into math)_** Who gives 15 year olds math for first period? I'm going to die of boredom I though glumly. Might as well check for Embry. A quick scan of the room and I found my target... HOLY S#!T HE IS HOT! My eyes grew in size and I almost started drooling then I saw he was staring in my direction. **__**  
**__**I looked around and I was the only female in the area. So unless he became gay he was looking at me. So after 15 minutes of nearly going insane I got a chance to talk to him. Ms. Life (short for Anita Life he he! Her parents thought the same thing as the students) was called to the office for some reason I quit paying attention. I walked over to him and asked "Where the hell have you been!"**_  
_**(Embry pov)**__**  
**__**Ah s#!t. Think Embry think. "I... Um." I stuttered. Not only was I scared s#!tless, but Paul was here. "I was out sick?"**__**  
**__**"Is that so?" She asked. "So what did you have?"**__**  
**__**"Um...I had Mono. **__**  
**__**"Didn't you get mono last year?"**__**  
**__**"Yeah." Well I'm doomed I heard Paul laugh. **__**  
**__**"Embry," I liked the way she said my name. "You can only get mono once." Zofi pointed out.**__**  
**__**"So?" I said trying not to blow my cover.**__**  
**__**"It's not pos..." She was staring out the window. When I looked around and so was everyone else. **__**  
**__**WHAT THE **__**F#K**__**!**__**  
**__**V.V. Argost was standing outside with his back to us. At least that what I thought. Zofi was obsessed with Weird World.**__**  
**__**Zofi being the way she was went to find out what was going on. Then his creepy friend, Myna I think, walked in. He looked at Zofi, and compared her to a picture.**__**  
**__**"Are you Zofia Summers?" He asked with a dead tone voice.**__**  
**__**"Yes, I am. Why?"She asked.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Zak pov)

"How long till we get there?" I asked bouncing in my seat.

Dad replied, "About half an hour at most."

"We need to get there faster." Uncle Doyle said.

"I know, but the airship is already going as fast as possible," Mom said not taking her eyes off the picture of Zofia.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence I finally spoke up, "So what happened to her after the Secret Scientists took her away?"

Doyle took out some files and started reading out loud, "She was put into the foster care system where she stayed from when she was 2 days old to age 3. She was than adopted by Marcus and Faith Summers, a couple from La Push, Washington. Nothing else really happens except for getting in a fight at age 12 that left the other kids in the hospital for a few days."

"Wait a second. Kids? As in more than one?" I asked.

Uncle Doyle answered, "Yes there were 8 older boys who had tried to beat up Zofia and 3 boys, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call."

"We're here." Dad said quietly.

**10 Minutes Later…..**

"Alright, I will go to the Summers' home and talk to her adoptive parents, Drew you go to the school and see if you can find her, Zak, Doyle see I want you two to find out if Argost is already here." Dad told us, "We'll meet back here in half an hour."

Uncle Doyle and I started out towards the Quileute Marina. Less than half there a large shadow passed over us and we both knew what it was without looking up. Argost's ship.

**(Drew pov)**

Imagine being told the child you thought you had lost was alive and well. Now imagine said child was being threatened by your arch enemy. That is exactly what happened to me in a span of 5 minutes. It is also how I ended up in the office of a small Washington reservation's High school. To top it all off even when all of this is done and over with there is no guaranteeing that she will want anything to do with us.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Do you happen to have a student by the name of Zofia Samantha Summers?" I asked the aging secretary.

The old gray haired woman looked up and said, "Why yes we do. I hope you don't mind if I ask but do you happen to be related to Miss Summers?"

I smiled and said, "Yes we're close family."

The old woman look satisfied by the answer and said, "Miss Summers is currently in Algebra room 23."

I smiled thanks and the old woman waved me away. When I opened the door to the room my worst fears were confirmed.

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Secert Saturdays.


	7. Chapter 6

Don't own Twilight or Secert Saturdays!

* * *

Chapter 6

Embry pov

_**Continue FLASHBACK**_

**Moonya or whatever his name was suddenly got a creepy smile on his face.**

"**You're coming with me Ms. Summers." He rasped.**

**As soon he started to raise his hand I was in front of Zofi, and starting to shake.**

"**No, she's not." I managed to say. **

**I was trying desperately not to phase so close to Zofi, she's not the forgiving type. Kyle Conwell "accidently" spilled grape juice on her favorite shirt in second grade, she still glares at him whenever he walks by. Just thinking of how she would treat me if I hurt her made me suicidal. Just thinking of Zofi being hurt in even the smallest way made me feel great pain. **

"**Yo, Embry man calm down." Paul said not taking eyes off of the perverted S.O.B.**

**Calm, calm I'm nothing but f-ing calm. Especially when some psychopath trying to take away MY Zofi. **

**Hmmm….My Zofi, Zofi and Embry, Zofia Call. They all sounded amazing. I jerked out of musings when I felt a burning glare at the back of my head. Zofi stepped in front of me. Wonderful I have angered, as Quil likes to call her, Fierce Fifi.**

_**Zofi pov **_

"**Embry," I said in an overly sweet voice, "In case you didn't know I can answer for myself."**

**The idiot just stared at me remorsefully. I turned my back on him and faced Munya, the Munya from Weird World the coolest show ever. What's even cooler is that V.V. Argost is currently outside our school. **

**I took a deep breath and started, "So exactly where do you want to take me and Why?" **

**Sure, those two are my heroes. But going somewhere alone with two 40 year old men who you don't know is the dumbest thing a girl any age can do.**

"**Greetings and bienvenue children." A voice I recognized from hours of watching Weird World, said.**

**I was only capable of one thought. Holy S%#T!**

_**Embry pov**_

**I officially hate V.V. Argost. I hate how he looks Zofi over like a piece of meat. I hate how he managed to amaze Zofi without trying. I especially hate how he and Muna are slowing edging closer and closer to Zofi. **

**Wait a second he and S.O.B. are edging closer to Zofi. Just as I'm about to open my mouth and tell them to get away from her or else there will be hell to pay the door swings open. A woman in her thirties with shockingly white hair glares at the two men.**

**Finally someone who else thinking straight. **

"**Drew, What a pleasure to see you my dear." Argost said.**

**Which made the woman's glare intensify; I couldn't help but notice it looked oddly similar to Zofi's.**

"**Zofia my dear," S.O.B. better not try to make a move on her, "say hello to your birth mother Drew Saturday." Captain Pedophile said in that eerie voice of his.**

**Wait… BIRTH MOTHER! We all thought that Zofi's birth parents kicked the bucket. I looked at my angel and she was just staring at the woman as if analyzing her. Which frankly I wasn't surprised by it was just how Zofi was. Analyze the situation, solve the problem. Hell. I think that's the only reason we got out of that fight with the A-hole dream team alive.**

"… **And further more you will not be taking her anywhere Argost!" The white haired woman yelled at King O' Perverts.**

**I was too busy staring at Zofi to notice what the woman was saying. Zofi, beyond beautiful. No, focus Embry focus. I can't believe no one has called the teachers or anything or bothered us for that matter. AH! DAMN YOU A.D.D.!**

_**Zofi pov**_

**I kept staring at the woman, Drew, and the list of similarities kept growing. We both had the same eye color and glare. She seemed to take up fighting stance when angry; then again she could be trained in martial arts too. She appeared to have the same affinity with orange and black that I did. She had Christmas white hair like my bangs, I didn't much about genetics but I heard that sometimes traits blended like my hair. My bangs were white the rest of my hair was pitch black. She kept yelling at Argost to keep his claws away from me, and I had no clue. I hated being in the dark about things. Surprises are a no go with me I always want to when and why something was going to happen. So I did what anyone else what I questioned.**

"**Excuse me, ma'am" I said in a small voice, the woman spun around and stared at me as if I was going to disappear at any second, "Could you please explain what is going now?" **

**Just as the woman opened her mouth the door creaked out and Ms. Life walked in with the principle, Mr. Wolfe. **

"**Alright students in your seats **_**now;**_** Mr. Argost, Mr. Munya, and Mrs. Saturday follow me and we shall sort this out. **_**Mr. Call, Ms. Summers**_** I believe I told all students to go to their seats." Mr. Wolfe said in his raspy voice.**

**I was about to back sass Mr. Wolfe before my brother Alex stepped in and dragged me to my desk, it **_**really **_**sucked that I shared classes with him. As soon as Mr. Wolfe lead the three of them out of them out the room everyone in class began whispering and not so subtly staring at me.**

"**I always knew Zofi was into sex with older men I just never thought she would have them come here to pick her up." Harmony Shell said nearly shouting.**

**I considered stabbing her in the eye or snapping her spine in half. Which is of course is when my amazing friends Connie and Lonnie, AKA the terror twins stepped in.**

"**Wanna know what I heard Consuelo?" Lonnie asked.**

"**What Alonzo?" Connie replied both using full names.**

"**That poor Harm became another teenage pregnancy scandal, and of course she 'miscarried' the same day over five hundred disappeared from her mom's purse." Lonnie said smiling innocently. **

**Most everyone than directed their attention to Harmony more shocked that she had an abortion than that **_**the**_** V.V. Argost was just in here. Of course Embry f-ing Call was still staring at me.**

**Than Alex said, "I thought your birth parents were dead."**

"**So did I." I replied sinking down in my seat.**

"**Do you think mine could be alive?" Alex asked hopefully. **

**Alex my adoptive brother was your usual tough guy big, strong, and scary. For the first in a long time Alex looked like a venerable kid. Before I could answer the bell rang.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Doc pov)

From what I could tell the Summer's home was a healthy and safe environment. The pictures on the wall showed Zofia at different ages along with three other children a strawberry blond boy around Zofia's age, a brunette girl that looked a year younger and the youngest a dirty blond boy who was 4 or so years younger. They all looked happy, Zofia at karate classes, the older boy at art shows, the brunette at math league, and the youngest boy at soccer.

"Zofia was the first child we adopted, she was barely half a week old," April Summers, the woman who raised my daughter began. "When she was about six we took in Alex, Gail, and Aidan. Zofia loved having siblings after being an only child for so long." April smiled warmly and finished.

"Mrs. Summers,"

"Please call me April." She interrupted.

"April, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, I have to take Zofia away." I said trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Saturday,"

"Call me Solomon."

"Solomon, Zofia is safe here and happy. It is perfectly understandable to want to have visits with your daughter but, I see no reason for you to take her away from what has been her home since infancy." She finished with a sharp glare.

"April, you have to understand my family has made certain enemies over the years and it just not safe for her." I said.

"So you drop her off on church door step and 16 years later you think you have the right to spirt her off to the unknown." April said her tone relaying disgust. "Mr. Saturday I think it is prime time you left."

"Ms. Summers you haven't heard the full story. If you would just let me explain." I pleaded.

"Explain where you were when she came home crying the first day of school because kids had picked on her, when she broke her nose from one the many fights she got into, when she had to go to counseling for the issues she picked up from being abandoned by **you!**" she ended on a shrill tone.

"I think it's time I left." I said quietly after a long silence.

"I agree with that whole heartedly." She replied.

I stood up and walked out the front door with her glare burning into my back, what kind of father was I?


End file.
